Mission on San Fransokyo
The Mission on San Fransokyo is an mission which was occured in the Big Hero 6 universe in September 24th to October 8th, 2094 in the city of San Francisco (which is later San Fransokyo) during the Maverick Wars. Three months after the Operation Big Wave went fizzled out by the joint operation between the Organization XIII and Sigma's Maverick Forces. The U.S. Army soldiers Sonic Sr II and Marcus sent by the U.S. Army Command to the city of San Francisco (which is definitely San Fransokyo) with the fellow Maverick Hunter Zero (who is revived by Sonic Jr II and Axl in New York City) to aid Big Hero 6 to repelled the Mavericks out of the city before defeating the corrupted Dark Baymax. Background After their defeat in three days of Operation Big Wave, Knuckles Jr debriefed the group and the U.S.-NATO coalition on how Operation Big Wave "fizzled out" due to Sigma's usage of the Phantom Ruby after 3 days of operation, with Sonic Sr II, having learned about some of the Phantom Ruby's properties from Shadow Jr, also informing them of its properties of creating illusions. While the United States-NATO coalition awaits Tails Jr and Classic Sonic's return from the Chemical Plant in Tokyo, Amy Jr reports that Metal Sonic has been spotted in the city which is definitely San Fransokyo. Stepping up to stop Metal Sonic's rampage, Sonic heads to San Fransokyo, taking Marcus with him. Shortly after, Zero is sent by the Maverick Hunter commander Signas to help Sonic Sr II and Marcus in San Fransokyo. Upon arriving on San Fransokyo via the CH-53K King Stallion helicopters from the USS Barack Obama aircraft carrier. Sonic Sr II is already impressed with the metropolitan feel the world gives out since the American cities including New York City, Chicago and Los Angeles but he cannot see Metal Sonic anywhere, despite Amy having confirmed the sightings of him. In that very moment however, a Death Egg Robot sentinel ambushes Sonic Sr II and Marcus, but Zero destroy the sentinel, much to Sonic Sr II and Marcus' surprise. Zero convinced them to help them stop the Mavericks and end the Second Maverick War. Thanks to Marcus though, the heroic partners are able to avoid the massive Maverick robot's attacks and strike back, destroying it. Sonic Sr II and Marcus subsequently resume their hunt for Metal Sonic. Upon finding him however, the moment is ruined when Sigma's Mavericks and Metal Sonic replica attack and send a girl flying. Hiro Hamada and Baymax then fly in to check in on Go Go Tomago where the trio introduces themselves to Hiro Hamada and Baymax as the United States Army and the Maverick Hunters after they discover it is another replica, and a strong one at that too. Despite this, the four heroes are able to destroy it while the team clears out Sigma's Maverick Forces on the Golden Gate Bridge. In the aftermath, Sonic Sr II celebrates their victory by offering Marcus a fist bump much to Zero's confusion, something which Marcus happily accepts. With the elimination of the Metal Sonic replica and half of the Sigma's Maverick forces with it just before they return to Hiro's Garage in San Fransokyo. Hiro introduces Wasabi-No-Ginger, Go Go Tomago, Honey Lemon and Fred of Big Hero 6 while Sonic Sr II introduces themselves as Keyblade Hero 3, much to the confusion of Marcus, Caliburn and Zero, in which he replies Sonic Sr II that they were the United States Army and the Maverick Hunters. Sonic Sr II tells the team about the Sigma's Maverick threat and say that they can take care of the problem, but Hiro has an idea on how to help. He gives Sonic Sr II an AR Device and Sonic Sr II uses it to do a Flash Tracer circuit around the city with Big Hero 6. The training is a success with Big Hero 6 modifying their gear and the sacred sword, thanks to Sonic Sr II's inspiration. When the Heartless invade the city, both the newly dubbed Keyblade Hero 3 and Big Hero 6 easily take out the Heartless and Baymax teaches Sonic Sr II how to fist bump to celebrate the victory just like Marcus did. While the whole group rests to eat ice cream at the bridge, Hiro tells Sonic Sr II about his deceased brother Tadashi. Hiro says he is still alive, in a way, because of how much he has inspired and influenced them. At night, the city is attacked by Darkubes. Hiro identifies them as Microbots, his invention. Hiro returns to his garage in order to see if there are any leads as to who is controlling them. During a fight with the Darkubes on a roof, Hiro returns and meets Dark Riku, who refuses to return Baymax's chip to Hiro which caused Sonic Sr II to attack him in rage with the Excalibur Sonic. The next day, everyone finds Dark Baymax with Dark Riku. Once Dark Baymax is defeated, Hiro contemplates destroying Dark Baymax's infected chip, although he uses his resources to save the original Baymax Aftermath After the mission is a complete success, Sonic Sr II, Marcus and Zero would manage to return to the USS Barack Obama aircraft carrier, but Ruby Rose and Blake Belladonna attempt to ambush Sonic Sr II, Marcus and Zero to steal his Keystone but fail. Ruby introduces herself and Blake to Sonic Sr II, Marcus and Zero and becomes excited to see their weapons. After Blake demands Ragna's Keystone, Ruby challenges him and Zero to fight. After Ruby and Blake lose the battle, they listen to the Sonic Sr II's suspicions about the Maverick Wars and his conclusion that they might not even have to compete and that they should stop fighting each other before convincing them to help the U.S. and NATO coalition to stop Sigma's plan. While Blake is unsure of Sonic Sr II's assumptions due to the lack of evidence, Ruby believes him and allows him to handle the Sigma's Mavericks and help the U.S. and NATO coalition, much to Blake and Zero's surprise. Ruby shares with Blake her belief that there is a chance that risking their lives for the Maverick Wars will be pointless in the end, and she wants to fight for something that she is absolutely sure of. Ruby then asks Sonic Sr II to keep his Chaos Emerald safe before she and Blake take their leave. After they left, Sonic Sr II, Marcus and Zero went to Destiny Islands near Hawaii, where he finds the Master's Defender and keeps it before he went to the NASA Space Station in Florida by launching the Space mission to rescue the former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Aqua (who has disappeared 60 years ago) and free her from the corruption by using the power of the Wisps and the Legendary sacred sword Excalibur before he is fatally wounded in the process. San Fransokyo TV Series.png 16d75094a4fc45a69c187eb2c826bc3f.jpg Gallery Ch-53k-king-stallion-is-the-badd.jpg SSG Jeremy Mayo of the 9th Special Operations Squadron observes an aerial refueling of a U.S. Army MH-60K Blackhawk helicopter.jpg 958953-2016-02-04 00008.jpg Two UH-60M, 160th SOAR on USS Bataan on 10 Feb. 2006.jpg MH-47E Chinook lands on the flight deck of the USS Kearsarge.jpg US Navy 041122-N-5313A-020 U.S. Marine CH-53E Super Stallions and a CH-46 Sea Knight prepare to lift off from the flight deck of the amphibious assault ship USS Kearsarge (LHD 3) carrying Marines assigned to the 26.jpg Hh-60-pave-hawk 2784115b.jpg T 1538082502685 name B1 Replacing the Pave Hawk still 1.jpg Mh-60l-blackhawk-hr.jpg UH-60-Blackhawk-training-fast-rope.jpg UH-60 Black Hawk Cordis Die BOII.png Two-us-army-uh-60-black-hawk-stocktrek-images.jpg Japanese aircraft carrier Hōshō Tokyo Bay.jpg US Navy 051115-N-8492C-125 The Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force (JMSDF) destroyer JDS Kongou (DDG 173) sails in formation with other JMSDF ships and ships assigned to the USS Kitty Hawk Carrier Strike Group.jpg US Navy 090320-N-9928E-304 The aircraft carrier USS John C. Stennis (CVN 74) and ships of the John C. Stennis Carrier Strike Group are underway in formation with naval vessels from the Republic of Korea.jpg U.S. Navy Carrier Fleet 2060s.jpg US Navy 061122-N-8036C-215 The Japanese fast combat support ship JDS Mashu (AOE 425) conducts a replenishment at sea (RAS) with the guided-missile cruiser USS Anzio (CG 68).jpg Roosevelt-Carrier-Strike-Group-returns-to-7th-Fleet.jpg 2013-09-08_00023_zps586bfcd9_4.jpg 5uuqou77nzn21.jpg U.S. Army Blackhawks 2060s.jpg Army Attack Helicopter Wallpaper.jpeg Img.jpg 030723-F-0000W-001.JPG Ussocom75thranger-navysealsdevgru-sfdeltaforce-v14-1 4.jpg United States Navy SEALs 547.jpg United States Navy SEALs 552.jpg US Navy 110316-N-2348B-009 Sailors aboard the amphibious dock landing ship USS Tortuga (LSD 46) prepare to receive Japan Ground Self-Defense Force.jpg rhsusaf-version-042-1_4.jpg marines2003_2.jpg defense_cuts_aja_onpage.jpg US Marines boarding CH-53 Super Stallion at FOB Dwyer, Afghanistan.jpg 5381ce27.jpg 5a367158b0bcd530328b4dbf-750-500.jpg Hires 080801-M-9389C-066.jpg Category:2090s conflicts Category:Maverick Wars Category:Military operations involving the United States Category:Battles involving the United States Category:21st-century conflicts Category:Fictional battles